One Sided Love
by Nessie71
Summary: Ok... This story contains rape so, don't like, don't read. It also contains a lot of lemons. Any feedback is accepted. Preview: Togami walks closer, grabbing my tie and pushing me into a wall. He's a lot taller than me and probably stronger. I'm a little smarter, I think, but it'll be difficult debating my way out of this one. This isn't a class trial. I'm about to be raped.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

* * *

I feel hands reaching around my waist and grab at the hem of my shirt. I'm pretty sure it's Neagi being a pervert again, so I sigh a little. Naegi's a good friend, but i've never wanted to be in a romantic relationship with him.

"Neags," I say using the name that Hagakure usually uses for him, "This isn't the time."

"You think I'm him? Heh. Cute, Kirigiri. But I'm not lowbrow trash." This voice... that's not Neagi!

"Togami!" I shout smacking his hands away from my body, blushing. This isn't like him. I turn to face him, his expression is one of lust. And I can smell his arosal. He isn't seriously trying to... Have sex with me?

Togami walks closer, grabbing my tie and pushing me into a wall. He's a lot taller than me and probably stronger. I'm a little smarter, I think, but it'll be difficult debating my way out of this one. This isn't a class trial. I'm about to be raped.

"G-get away from me..." I turn away, closing my eyes. I feel his body pressing me into the wall. He's muscular. I can't fight. I can't run.

"You're scared. Why?" Why do you think? I want to scream. I can tell this is about to turn nasty. I feel it! Togami's bulge is pressed against my stomach. This can't be happening! This can't be happening!

"Please stop this... This isnt right..." I hiss through my teeth.

"I never thought you'd be scared, high school detective. Don't tell me this will be your first time. You must be good at giving people the slip." What the...? Is he implying that I used to seduce people to get information?!

"Bastard!" I attempt to push Togami away but he catches my hand, easily.

"You're so cute when you're mad. Usually you keep your emotions out of everything. It's ok now, precious. Your door's locked, so no one but me can see you. Oh. And Monokuma, but he's not important." Togami glances up at the security camera in the corner of my room. He can't be serious! This can't happen! Knowing Monokuma, this'll be broadcasted to the whole school!

"Open your eyes." Togami grabs my chin and turns my head to face him. I obey, but Im not sure why. He's not wearing his shirt or his glasses, both of witch lay discarded on the floor, "Lets take this to your bed. It'll be much more pleasurable for the both of us." Togami yanks my tie and pulls me over to my bed, tearing off my jacket, and throwing me down. I land, sprawled on my back, with him advancing on me.

"Get away from me." I pull my arms and legs in, trying to cover my weak points. This is a foolish move. Togami pulls my hair to the side before tearing away my shirt, leaving me in my light purple bra and black skirt.

"My, my, Kirigiri. You wear two sizes too small." It's true. I always wear a b cup instead of a c so that people don't stare at me. i hated people always touching me, so I made myself seem small and undesirable by wearing two sizes below what I am. This is the first time anyone has seen my breasts other than myself. I hate it. My body reacts subconsciously to the cold air, my nipples harden and point to the sky. I feel myself getting wet. This can't be happening! Am I... Getting aroused by this?! No!

"Admit it." He slides my skirt down my legs, "You like it. You have a rape fetish."

"No. No... I don't like it! it isn't true! Please don't!"

"I love hearing you beg. It's cute. Now be a good girl, and do as I say. If not... I'll make sure Neagi gets pictures of your body. Not to mention" He laughs maliciously, "My cock in your body."

"You'll never get that kind of pictures. I'm not sleeping with you!" It's my last act of deviance, before he hits me.

"Do... As... I... Say... Bitch." My eyes widen. His voice is low and menacing. Feral. I have no say in this. I can't run when the door is locked. I can't fight because he's stronger than me. He is going to rape me and there's nothing I can do about it but cry, "You belong to me now. I am your master. Is that clear, bitch?" Tears start to fall. It doesn't matter what I do now.

"Y-yes master." I whisper. I feel him smile.

"Im sorry, I didn't hear you." He tweaks my nipples sharply and I cry out.

"Yes master." I say slightly louder.

"Good girl." His tone is softer as he gives me a small kiss on the forehead, "Now lets start with a kiss." His lips descend on mine. He's rough, forcing my mouth open and licking my back teeth, beating my tongue with his own. I don't resist. I just lay there, lifeless as a doll. This doesn't please him, "When I kiss you, you should kiss me back. Do you understand, bitch?" I grit my teeth. I hate this so much! Why is this happening?

"Yes master." I respond. Togami pinches my nipple again.

"Now that you understand, let's try that again. I have a lot planned for tonight." he push me back on my bed and caresses my breast. Once again he kisses me, tasting my mouth. I try to pretend that it's not happening, but it is.

I reach around Togami with my arms and kiss him back. I feel dirty doing this and I don't know why. I shouldn't care what people think of me, but... I don't want Neagi to see me like this. Or any one. They'd all call me a whore and Fukawa would probably kill me. No one would be on my side... Ever again.

Togami breaks the kiss and I relax slightly. That is, until I feel his white hot dick poking at my entrance.

"No!" I cry out, but he just slaps me across the face.

"I'll do with you as I please." I tense up and look away. This can't be happening! But it is. I feel him break me. It hurts so much... I can't help but cry out and be covers my cry with another kiss. He starts to pound into my bleeding hole as if he's stabbing me. For once in my entire time here at Kibougamine, I start feeling the dispair. I am powerless and that is what hurts me. More than the physical pain of being raped and beat, but my sheer powerlessness against someone who I thought was a friend. Didn't I already learn not to trust people? They will only hurt you. Neagi will probably hurt me too. This is all a lie. Our friendship was a lie.

I should never have come to Kibougamine.

Togami cums inside me. His hot juices fill my uterus and I feel a small twinge of fear. What if I get pregnant? This'll be difficult to keep a secret.

click! Click! Click!

"Did you know these ElectroIDs can take pictures? You don't want anyone to see these, do you, Kirigiri?" My eyes widen. I stare up at Togami who holds his ElectroID up for me to see it. Displayed on the screen is a picture of me, or rather me with Togami's cum and my blood leaking out of my pussy.

"No.. You wouldn't!" I try to sit up, but he pushes me down turning off the ElectroID and throwing it to the side.

"If you don't want anyone to see these, do as I say. Do you understand, bitch?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes... Master." I feel him rubbing his fingers against my clit. Why is he doing this too me? If he wanted to have sex, then why not go for Fukawa who more than willing?

"Good," He pinches my clit and a small burst of pain fallows. I try to hold in a small yelp, "Here are your rules: 1. You must wear the correct bra size. If not, then you might have to go without a bra. 2. What I say, goes. If you try to argue, I'll make sure everyone sees these pictures. 3. You must be by my side 24/7. I will allow you to use the bathroom on your own, but don't try to make a run for it. I'll catch you and Neagi's room will be very dirty, one might say. 4. We live in the same room now. Bring your stuff over as soon as possible. 5. You belong to me. If anyone touches you, you'll get punished. Oh, and Monokuma will be making sure you fallow the rules. If not, you I might have to hurt you." He laughs cruelly. He can't be serious. But this is what I get for trusting people, isn't it?

* * *

So what do you guys think? Any good? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own anything.

* * *

"Kirigiri! Hey! Ya hear me in there?" Neagi's voice snaps me back to reality.

"What? Oh. Sorry. What were you saying?" Nothing's been right all morning. I felt filthy and used. I couldn't even wash his smell from my hair. I tried my eyes dry that night. I can't believe I couldn't fight. I shouldn't care what they think. Im not supposed to.

"You've been out of it all day. Is there anything going on that I should know about?" I hear the concern in his voice and that's what makes me want to tell the truth. But I don't.

"Um.. No! I'm ok really!" I try to force a small smile, but Neagi frowns. Why is it that this is the only time I haven't been able to show no emotion?

"There's something wrong. You never smile like that. What's wrong? Really." I grit my teeth.

"I said," I force calm into my voice, "That nothing happened. Im really ok." Neagi raises an eyebrow, but lets it go.

"Is it your time of the month?" The curious voice of Asahina asks.

"No." I sigh, "I'm leaving. I was up late last night... Reading." As I get up and start towards the door, someone grabs my wrist.

"You haven't eaten a thing. Why don't you stay for a while?" Togami says coolly. Damn him! It still hurts from last night and I have more bruises than I can count from the second round where he practically crushed my breasts. The places where he scratched me sting from the disinfectant I put on the small cuts. And if I tell, then everyone will know that he raped me. And that would be the worst shame of all. He takes advantage of my pride as a Kirigiri.

"... Fine." I sit back down and stare off into space. If this is a nightmare... Wake me up now.

* * *

(Neagi's point of view)

I watch Kirigiri fallow Togami out of the room. Something's strange about her movements. She walks stiffly as if she pulled a muscle or something. She came here with Togami too. Theres something weird about how he was able to tell her what to do. Kirigiri isn't intimidated easily. But today she's been different. She kept staring off into space and flinched whenever anyone touched her.

"What's up with Kiri?" Hagakure asks the room at large.

"I don't know! But she better not be messing around with my White Knight!" Fukawa shouts from the corner. As if! I want to shout. I know Kirigiri pretty well, and she wouldn't give herself to anyone.

"She's probably off investigating something! Maybe they found a hidden room!" Asahina blurts out. That might be it... But Kirigiri tells me everything she finds. Why would there be such a secret between her and Togami that no one else knows? Maybe I should do some investigating on my own. And on that note...

"Im gonna go check on Kirigiri. See if she's ok." I stand up as as Hagakure takes out his crystal ball. Well, even though he's accurate only 30% of the time, it might help. I traipse out of the dining room and search for clues as to where they might be. There's something Im missing... But what is it?

i need to put the clues together. Like a class trial. First thing I always do before a class tial is investigate. I might aswell start with Kirigiri's room.

* * *

(Ok, back to Kirigiri's point of view)

It hurts... Forced love hurts so much... I just want to get away. I shouldn't care wether people see those pictures... But I do care. I hate myself for caring. I hate myself because before he touched me, I loved Togami Byakuya. I hid my emotions from every situation. Always. I told myself I shouldn't try to get close to people or care about them. It would only come back to bite me. I guess it sort of did. If Togami shows them those pictures they'll all turn on him then feel pity for me. I hate it when people pity me. I feel weak. Fukawa, of course would think the oposite and probably try to kill me. Neagi would offer to protect me from them, but... I have too much pride. My pride can kill me.

Togami takes me back to his room and has me lay on his bed. I know what's coming next. I'll be fucked and pounded until I bleed, then he'll probably tie me to the bed posts and lock me in here. That being the best case scenario.

The lock clicks behind me and Togami slowly walks over to me with a knife in hand. He using going to kill me, is he? I don't think there's a high possibility of that happening, but there's still a chance... Maybe it'd be better off I died. I wouldn't have to go through this... And my pride would no longer get in the way.

* * *

(Hmm... Since I keep switching POV, then I should just write who's POV it is at the top)

NEAGI POV

Kirigiri's room in unlocked. That's very unlike her. She's the type of person who would always lock her door. The room it's self though, is pretty neat except for her bed. It's unmade and most of the covers have beed kicked off. But the bed... There's blood on it. Blood, probably only a day old. But it's most concentrated around were her hips would be if she were laying there... Maybe it IS her time of the month... But that doesn't explain the other substance mixed with the blood... It's also dried... But the consistency is different... As much as I am embarrassed by it, I did masturbate a few times thinking about Kirigiri naked. And this substance...that is slightly mixed with blood... Is someone's semen.

This... People had sex here last night... Kirigiri was one of them... But the other... Where are two possibilities: Hagakure and Togami... And based on Hagakure's actions this morning, I can be sure it wasn't him. He is really bad at lying and covering things up. And based on the way Kirigiri acted this morning... There is one thing I am certain of:

Togami Byakuya raped Kyoko Kirigiri.

* * *

Ok! Chapter 2 done! Yes, it's a cliff hanger and a kinda short chapter, but that just adds suspense! I think... Anyways, please review! It really helps out!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: see chapter 1 if you do not understand

* * *

NAEGI POV

_Togami_...

Just thinking about that bastard makes my blood boil. He hurt her... Kirigiri didn't deserve to be taken advantage of... He knew her pride was too great for her to tell... I loved Kirigiri... But I would have never hurt her... Not like that... Never like that... I would have never raped her. Never. I would never touch her like that.

The others... If I told them... Asahina and Hagakure might believe me... Probably... But Fukawa... She would never believe it unless she saw it... And that is why Im standing in some random hall way looking for Monokuma.

"Hey! Get out here! I wanna talk to you!" I shout at one of the security cameras.

"Upupupu! Someone call me?" Monokuma walks around the corner in his usual annoyingly lazy manner, "What's with the face Naegi? Do you have a tummy ache?"

"What happened in Kyoko Kirigiri's room last night?" I ask glaring at the two toned bear.

"Hmmm... If I recall..." Monokuma puts a paw to his chin, "She went to bed! Just like everyone else. Where you expecting to learn any juicy secrets from me? Well? Ya curious? I could tell you AAAAALLL sorts of things! But it'll cost ya!"

"Shut up!" I shout causing him to jump slightly, "That's not what Im interested in!"

"Oh, c'mon! I have camera in your room too! No need to hide it!" Damn him! Always steering this kind of thing way off topic!

"Did Togami enter her room at any point during the night?" I ask, ignoring Monokuma's remark.

"Yep! Why? Ya gettin' jealous?"

"What did he do in there?"

"Hmmm... How shall I put this?" Monokuma pauses for a very long minute, "Some times, a man and a woman love each other VERY much... upupupupu! They go into a room, off go the lights (some times) and if they're lucky, in nine months, Voilà! Baby! Upupupupu!" Monokuma laughs as I stare at him in shock, "Well, I'll see ya round, pervert!"

"What the-?" I just stand there Monokuma waltzes away. Monokuma... You're in on this too aren't you? It doesn't disturb the peace if no one knows about it... But I know about it. So does Kirigiri... But she won't tell. She's not the type of person to take stuff like this laying down. She has too much pride for that... But her pride must have been what became her undoing. She doesn't want people to know because it'll make her look weak. She doesn't like being protected or sheltered, or anything. I just need to catch her son her own. If Togami is with her, I can say I need to tell her something important. Get him to go away for at least a minute. If it comes down to a fist fight, then it will. I'm gonna do something about this.

* * *

"Hey Naegs! You in a rage dude?" Hagakure asks as I sit down in the cafeteria. I'm still plotting revenge on Togami for raping Kirigiri.

"I just wanna get out of here, that's all." I say, trying to conceal my anger. I'm going to keep things secret until I need to tell them.

"I know what ya mean dude." He nods and glances around the room, "Wait... You're not here to kill me are you! Gah! No! Kill someone else dude!"

"Calm down! I'm not here to kill you." I say just as Togami, Asahina and Fukawa walk in. Where's Kirigiri? Did she manage to get away? I hope that's what happened. Kirigiri where are you?

"Hey have you guys seen Kirigiri around?" I ask.

"She's up in her room I think. Said something about being sick." Asahina says, "Im hungry. Where are the doughnuts?"

"Im gonna go look for her. Maybe Monokuma knows where she is." I say getting up from the table. Togami seems completely calm. He's almost as good a liar as Celes.

"Sure do! She's in her room! Just like Asahina said!" Monokuma pops up at the end of the table. I ignore him and race towards the dorms. I find Kirigiri's door and knock. I don't expect an answer.

"Who is it?" Kirigiri's voice sounds weak.

"It's me! Naegi." I say softly, "There's something important I need to talk to you about."

"Um... Ok... Just...make it quick." I hear the door unlock and Kirigiri holds it open for me. She looks even paler than usual and extremely uneasy. A moment after I enter her room, she slams the door shut and locks it.

"Kirigiri, have you been attacked by anyone lately?" I ask. Kirigiri bites her lip and glances towards the door.

"No." She responds without looking me in the eye. She's scared.

"Please don't lie to me. I know about what Togami did to you." Kirigiri's eyes widen and she starts shaking slightly.

"He... Didn't do anything... Nothing happened."

"I have evidence." I hold up my electroID which has a picture of her blood and semen stained bed this morning. She gasps and stares up at me in shock.

"You can't tell anyone..." She whispers, "He'll kill you. He said if I let anyone in my room... He'd make sure I get hell for it. Naegi, you shouldn't be here." Kirigiri stands up suddenly, "I... Don't want you to die." She pushes starts to drag me out of the room when there's another knock on the door. She suddenly freezes and points to the bathroom, miming locking the door. I slip inside quietly as possible and click the lock shut just as she asks who's at the door.

"Im here to make sure you're alright." Togami's voice sounds sort of.. Different... What's he playing at.

"Oh..." I hear the door swing open and the sound of Togami's foot steps. I want to jump out and strangle him right now.

"You don't seem happy to see me." The door clicks shut. No one can hear them now. All the rooms are sound proof.

"Why would I be happy to see you?"

"I hope you were a good bitch. Did you let anyone in?"

"..No."

"Did anyone knock on your door?"

"Yes..."

"Who was it?"

"...Naegi..."

"I assume he isn't here."

"He doesn't appear to be."

"I hope your pussy is still as tight as this morning."

"...Please don't,"

"What's wrong? Does it hurt down there?"

"..."

"You were still swollen from last night. You might have bleed even more. No wonder you had trouble walking."

"I hate you."

"Oh?" I hear the sound of knuckles hitting flesh and Kirigiri scream. Bed springs squeak as what I imagine is Togami pushing Kirigiri down onto the bed.

"Get off of me! This isn't right!"

"What're you gonna do about it?"

"I'll kill you..."

"No you won't. Dont you remember our agreement?"

"..."

"That's what I thought, bitch." he hits her again and I hear her start to cry. Kirigiri crying? That I have never seen. And I hope it never happens again. I can't control myself. I search Kirigiri's medicine cabinet and find a survival knife hidden behind some cold medicine. This should do nicely. I don't care if I die after this, if I get killed in a class trial. I'm not going to let this continue. As quietly as I can I unlock the bathroom door...

* * *

CLIFF HANGER! LOL! Bet ya hate me now! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyways, please tell me what u think.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I was having a conversation with some Dangan Ronpa characters, and this is what happened:

Naegi: ...

Togami: You have one twisted imagination.

me: Nope! I'm just evil!

Kirigiri: ...

me: what?

Naegi: I don't know how to put this but...

me: yes?

Kirigiri: YOU'RE MESSED UP!

me: woah. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

Togami; you do realize that none of this will actually happen.

me: yeeeeep! (Said like Nappa from Dragon Ball Z abridged)

Naegi: I think you have serious issues.

me: aw! You're making me feel bad!

Togami; that's kinda the point!

Me: you just hate me because Im not rich like you! Well forgive me for LIVING IN A VAN DOWN BY THE RIVER! (Quotes Matt Foley)

Naegi: No. He hates you because you're insane!

me: don't worry! It's only one story! I'm sure you'll be a good guy in one of my other fanfics! And believe me, this is like, one time! oh! And you guys should know... Just because I cause you guys a bunch of trauma and make some of ya'll bad guys on occasion, It doesn't mean I don't like you. You guys are auctually my top three fav characters in the game/ show thing. And you know how I show my favoritism?

Naegi: I don't think I want to know.

me: I make your guy's lives SUCK! I learned how to show character favoritism from a thirteen year old! She's writing a book ya know!

Togami: Am I in it?

me: I think that would be copyright infringement. Besides, she thinks you're a prick. Some of her opinions are wired. Like the one on your 'constant bitching' she calls it.

Togami:...

me; Anyways what was I saying? Eh, can't remember. Probably wasn't important. Ok! On with the story.. Hehehehehe!

Kirigiri: Wait!

Naegi: Um, how about we talk about this and maybe NOT go on with the story?

Togami: for once we agree on something.

me: (Already typing) what's this now?

Everyone else: Nyaaaaaaaaaaa! (Getting sucked into a void)

me: hmm... What was I thinking about again? Oh yeah! Story writing! And why do I feel a murderous aura from that void I keep stashed in my closet in a VAN DOWN BY THE RIVER! (Again, quotes Matt Foley)

* * *

KIRIGIRI POV

One second Im pinned to my own bed, the next i hear a knife whizz through the air and someone cry out. I jolt upright to see Naegi holding my survival knife in his hand and holding it imbedded in Togami's arm. My instincts kick in and I push Naegi away. I can't believe it. I'm defending him! God damn it! This cant be happening! So... This is what they felt like. When I attacked their captors. Those people who developed Stockholm Syndrome.

I fall to the ground, shaking all over. This can't be right... I hate him. I hate the way he touches me. I hate this. I hate this! This cannot be happening.

"Kirigiri..." Naegi's voice is full of shock and disbelief.

That's when I feel Togami kick me in the side. I barely yelp because physical pain doesn't seem to hurt that much anymore. I hate this...

"You're a dirty liar, you whore. What was Naegi doing in your bathroom?" He shouts at me. He grabs me by the hair and pulls me into a kneeling position. One of his arms is bleeding pretty bad, but he seems alright. For that I am both grateful and enraged.

"Waiting to kill you, you damn bastard!" Naegi runs at Togami again. I stay still, scared to get caught up in the crossfire. I flinch as flecks of blood hit my face. Togami lets go of my hair and I make a break for the door. I'm scared. I'm a coward. A damn coward. This is the only way out though.

"Monokuma." I say looking directly at one of cameras, "Im going to take you up on your offer."

* * *

I stand in the AV room beside Junko Enoshima. I thought she was dead. It looks like the puppet master was her all along. She killed my father, but his revenge will have to wait.

"Ok! So you wanna fake your death and make it look like suicide?" she asks. I sigh.

"Yes."

"Ya sure ya don't want me to pin it on Togami?" Enoshima scratches her head, "Be good for revenge, ya know what Im sayin'?"

"No." I say calmly, "Dont you. Think we should break up their fight before things get dangerous?" I say, looking up the monitors, searching for the one that's for my room.

"Already taken care of!" Enoshima smiles, "I had Monokuma ask Fukawa to go to your room. She freaks out, faints, and now Genocider is the two of them around the school with a pair of scissors. Now in return for this little favor, you'll control Monokuma while I monitor the halls. Sound like fun?"

"...Sure." It feels as though I've just made a deal with the devil.

* * *

Naegi

I search the halls for a sign of Kirigiri. After nearly killing Togami then being chased around the entire school by Genocider, I was actually HAPPY to see Monokuma show up and break up all the nonsense. This is most perplexing. I haven seen Kirigiri since she escaped from Togami two days ago. I'm starting to get worried about her. I still haven't told anyone about what he did to her, but I need to tell sooner or later. What if... He caught her and is keeping her locked up somewhere?

My eye is caught by a bright flash of pink (Because all the blood's pink on that show) coming from the Cafeteria. I peek inside and... Then I see it... A dead body handling from the rafters with a clearly broken neck... And long pale lavender hair.

No! This can't be happening! This isn't real! Kirigiri can't be dead! Can she? I rush up to her body to make sure this IS Kirigiri and not a fluke. And then I see it. Five envelopes tucked neatly into the waist band of her skirt. Each one has a name inscribed on it in neat well spaced hand writing. Suicide Notes. One addressed to each of us.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHH HHHHHHH!"

"Naegs? What is it du- oh my various gods!" Hagakure skids into the room with Asahina by his side.

"Kirigiri?! No! What happened?!" Asahina shrieks, her eyes starting to water.

"Upupupu!" Monokuma's voice rings out across the intercom, "It seems another student has died! And this ones rather boring! Who would so blatantly hang them selves from the rafters? How un creative!"

"Whats going on here?" I feel my blood boil as Togami and Fukawa enter.

"You did this!" I shout tears flying from my eyes. I run at him and sock him in the face, sending his glasses flying.

"Hey! Don't you dare lay a finger on my white kni-"

"Shut it!" I shout surprising even myself.

"Hey! Look at this!" Hagakure says, "She has notes! One for each of us." He reaches for the notes, but Asahina smacks his hand away.

"You pervert!" She shouts.

"What? How am I a pervert?" Hagakure says looking confused.

"You NEVER touch a ladie's skirt! Even if she's dead! Here!" Asahina takes the envelopes and passes them out. I open mine, not knowing what to expect. Kirigiri... Killed herself... Because... I couldn't save her. Damnit!

_Naegi_

_You were a great friend to me. The first I've had in a long time. Don't give up hope like I did. You have so much to live for. So much more than I do. I don't want to see you dead for a long time so keep on living, ok? _

_Krirgiri_

I feal the tears come and I can't help it. Kirigiri... Is really gone... She committed suicide to end it all... Damnit... This world is so fucked up, ya wouldn't believe.

"Upupupu! Why the long face everyone? Is something wrong?" Monokuma... That bastard... He let this happen... But he isn't the real one to blame is he?

"Yes something's wrong you dumb bear! Kirigiri's dead!" Shouts Asahina.

"Aw! You're hurting my feelings!" Monokuma prances over to Krirgiri's corpse, "Yep! Defineltly disappointing. This is so cliché! Needs a bit more... Spunk if you ask me! At least from my angle ya get a good view of her panties! Upupupupupupu!" I clench my fist. Super Duper High School Luckster, my ass! Togami... Monokuma... I'll get revenge on both of you.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! Please review! Have a nice day.


End file.
